Holding Out for a Hero
by AquilusNyx
Summary: When Sam can’t think of how to tell Danny she loves him, a teacher inadvertently gives her a way. ONE-SHOT SONGFIC


AN/ IMPORTANT! The only reason there is an original character was Sam needed to get good advice from someone who wasn't a) Tucker (To male) b) Jazz (She would read into it to much) or c) her mother (I've never actually seen her mother, so I can't describe her).

Summary: When Sam can't think of how to tell Danny she loves him, a teacher inadvertently gives her a way.

Title: Holding Out for a Hero

"Ms. Manson!"

Sam whipped her head around to face Miss Gill, her History teacher. Miss Gill was staring at her in exasperation, and all of the class was laughing at her misfortune. All but Danny, who was looking at her with a cross of sympathy and curiosity. She blushed; partly because of the scrutiny, and partly because she had just thought 'Wow, Danny's eyes are so blue.'

"Please Ms. Manson, if you would be so kind as to pay attention. I'm sure whatever you're thinking about is fascinating, but so is The Hundred Year war."

"Sorry Miss," Sam muttered, sinking low in her chair.

Shaking her head, Miss Gill turned back to the board and continued her lecture. Sighing, Sam tried to pay attention, but Danny kept pushing his way into her thoughts. Ever since the thing with Ember and the 'fake-out-make-out', he was the only thing on her mind. She was finding herself writing his name on her books (thank god for erasers) or staring at his face. Or his entire upper body. It wasn't her fault he was built like Adonis since the boy-to-halfa accident. At that moment, the bell rang. She rushed to get out the door, but a voice stopped her before she could make it.

"Ms. Manson," Miss Gill called. "A moment of your time, if you please."

With a pained look in Danny's direction, she turned around and walked to the desk. After closing the door, Miss Gill indicated for her to take a seat.

"Ms. Manson –" she began.

"Please, call me Sam," the Goth interrupted

"Sam, then," Miss Gill frowned slightly. "Is anything wrong? This is the first time you've ever not payed attention in my class. Or in any class, to my knowledge. Are you having trouble at home, or with another subject, or-" she gave Sam a knowing look. "With a boy, perhaps?"

With a groan, Sam let her head hit the teacher's desk. "Is it that obvious?"

"Uh huh, yeah, I think Mr. Fenton is the only one who hasn't noticed."

Rubbing her forehead, Sam nodded thoughtfully, "That's a plus."

"Sam, if not telling him you like him as more than a friend is distracting you, you've got to tell him," Miss Gill said kindly.

Sam's eyes widened considerably and she shook her head hysterically. "No! When I try to tell him, I stutter and when I think he's about to ask me out, his pants fall down! Neither are pleasant options. It's so embarrassing!"

Sighing, Miss Gill threw up her hands. "Then tell him some other way! Write him a letter and put it in his locker, or tell him in a poem!" After glancing at the clock she ran a hand through her hair. "But right now you need to get to lunch, and I need to finish plans for the singing concert this Friday."

Sam's head shot up. "That's right, I'd forgotten."

"Well it starts at seven pm. Should be fun if we can get organised. You're free to go."

Lost in thought, Sam moved slowly toward the door. When she had reached it she turned back to Miss Gill.

"Miss Gill?"

"Hmm?" Miss Gill looked over.

"Do you take late entries to the singing show? I've figured out a way to get Danny's attention."

**8:45pm Friday**

Danny shook his head. So far the singers had been almost universally awful. Even Paulina had sounded like a chicken being sucked up a vacuum cleaner. Tucker had wondered off after Valerie and Sam had just disappeared a couple of minutes ago. As soon as he could find her, he planned to leave. The current singer (some kid he didn't know) had just finished a mutilated version of "Oops I did it again" and he wanted out before the next dying cat took to the stage.

"And for our final act-"

Sighing, Danny turned back toward the stage. Might as well listen to one last person.

"-Is the promising young talent that is Samantha Manson!"

WHAT?

Sam walked on stage wearing a long black dress, hair down and feet in stiletto heels.

**(AN/ IMPORTANT! Please, please, PLEASE read the words to this song! She does things that come up later, besides, the song describes Danny!)**

The song started slowly, and Sam began to sing.

**Where have all the good men gone**

**And where are all the gods?**

**Where's the street-wise Hercules**

**To fight the rising odds?**

At this point she stepped to the very middle of the stage, her voice the best anyone had heard all night.

**Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?**

**Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need**

Just then, the tempo sped up and Sam ripped of the long black dress, revealing a short, sequined black mini-dress. She started to move to the beat.

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for at hero 'till the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**Larger than life**

As she sang the chorus she looked directly at Danny, trying to pour her heart out through the words of the song.

**Doo doo doo doooo**

**Doo doo doo doooo**

**Doo doo doo doooo**

**Aaahhh**

**Aaahhh**

**Somewhere after midnight**

**In my wildest fantasy**

**Somewhere just beyond my reach**

**There's someone reaching back for me**

She crouched at the end of the stage and reached a hand out imploringly to Danny, who had moved to the front row. She lovingly stroked his cheek and he raised a hand to cover hers. This only lasted a moment, but everyone noticed.

**Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat**

**It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**

She rose to her feet and looked into Danny's eyes.

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for at hero 'till the the end of the night**

**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above**

**Out where the lightning splits the sea**

**I could swear there is someone somewhere**

**Watching me**

**Through the wind and the chill and the rain**

**And the storm and the flood**

**I can feel his approach**

**Like a fire in my blood**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And it's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**

**He's gotta be strong**

**And he's gotta be fast**

**And he's gotta be fresh from the fight**

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the morning light**

**He's gotta be sure**

**And he's gotta be soon**

**And he's gotta be larger than life**

On the last line she raised a hand sky ward and seem to call out to the heavens.

**I need a hero**

**I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night**

The school erupted with applause. She bowed calmly, jumped of the stage in front of Danny, looked at him and said, "We need to talk."

Danny just nodded. Together they left the auditorium and walked to the front of the school. Together they sat silently on the school steps.

"Did you mean it?" Danny asked, breaking the silence. "Do you like me that way?"

Taking his bluntness as rejection, Sam lowered her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry that you don't feel the same way, I'll go now."

Danny caught her arm and stopped her. "Wait, please, you misunderstood."

Sam turned. He was looking at her hopefully.

He stood so he was at her level.

"If you want me to be your hero, I'll be there," he began. "But only if I can be your only hero… and I can call you my girl."

"You mean-"

She didn't finish that sentence, as Danny cut her off with a short, sweet kiss.

Funny how not paying attention in class can pay of so well.


End file.
